


El pan de la vida

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Cingulomania: Fuerte deseo de sostener a alguien entre sus brazos
Relationships: Katou Juri | Jeri Katou/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Kudos: 2





	El pan de la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Aquélla mañana de otoño comenzó con el fuerte sonido del despertador a las cinco. Eran un montón en la casa de la familia Matsuda: los padres de Takato que habían venido por unos días a verlos (estaban viviendo en Okinawa), el matrimonio de Takato y Juri, Guilmon y Culumon (su regreso fue ansiado años atrás, que será debidamente contado en otra oportunidad).

Pero no eran tantos porque sí: esa casa, que ya no podía albergar más gente, aún necesitaba espacio para dos retoños nuevos que ya casi estaban en fecha. Juri esperaba gemelos. Su alegría fue enorme porque siempre había soñado la familia ideal, compuesta por mamá, papá, un niño, una niña y bueno, los digimon. Takato decía que no iban a entrar todos, pero se las arreglaron y reacondicionaron la vieja habitación de Takato para convertirla en la habitación de los nuevos pequeños. Guilmon y Culumon tenían una habitación pequeña que el castaño mandó a hacer apenas supo de su regreso.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando crezcan? —Pensó el de ojos rojos, poniéndose el delantal—. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¡Tienes que descansar! ¡Ya casi es el día!

—¡Estoy nerviosa! —respondió su mujer y comió un pan que había sobrado del día anterior—. Y ansiosa.

Se rieron.

—Cuando sean unos revoltosos adolescentes, partiremos la habitación al medio y asunto arreglado. Haremos una pared y ninguno de los dos se molestará —Takato se convenció de aquélla respuesta y llamó a Guilmon para que lo ayudara a hacer los panes del día. Graciosamente, el digimon bajó con un sombrero, un delantal rojizo y, también, bajaba su padre.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Juri se dirigía a levantar la persiana del negocio (con ayuda de su suegra) y abrir la tienda, mientras los dos hombres hablaban animadamente en las cocinas, o como a Guilmon le gustaba llamar "la fábrica de pan Takato-mon".

—Nada, quiero hacer panes contigo, a ver si no perdí la práctica —su hijo agradeció la compañía y los tres se pusieron manos a la obra mientras las dos mujeres, felices, atendían alegremente a los clientes que, poco a poco, iban arribando.

Cerca del mediodía, cuando casi ya iban a cerrar para almorzar y reposar un poco, una pareja amiga fue a comprar.

— ¡Ruki, Jenrya! —exclamó muy feliz la castaña, con Culumon revoloteándole alrededor—. ¡Qué alegría verlos!

Hablaron de todo mientras iban llevando algunos panecillos para la tarde. Cuando se disponían a pagar, Juri se tambaleó y la pelirroja la sostuvo a tiempo.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No —contestó Katou, algo pálida y su suegra le alcanzó una silla para que sentase. Respiraba algo agitada y Takato, que entraba en la tienda sacándose el delantal se preocupó por ella y en seguida le trajo un vaso de agua.

Mientras se reponía, cerraron el negocio. Cuando Juri quiso ponerse de pie, volvió a flaquear y apretó con fuerzas las manos de su mejor amiga.

—¿Juri? —Ruki la miraba preocupada.

—Por favor… —pidió en un hilo de voz la castaña, nerviosa y asustada—. Una ambulancia…

Esos diez minutos hasta que llegó el vehículo fueron un revuelo: Ruki se quedó al lado de Juri para animarla, mientras ésta gemía y suspiraba agitada, Takato y sus padres corrieron escalera arriba a preparar al bolso y Jenrya dama una mano en lo que pedía (tranquilizando a los digimon que se veían muy nerviosos).

¡Los nuevos Matsuda estaban en camino! Takato se tropezaba con todo mientras ayudaba a meter las cosas en el bolso.

—¡Eso no, Takato!

—¡Ya lo sé, mamá!

—¡No griten! —pidió el señor Matsuda mientras le daba unas toallas a su hijo.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, el joven matrimonio se subió en seguida. Takato no le soltaba la mano a Juri y no dejaba de sonreírle y darle confianza, lo cual, ella siempre agradecería.

Jenrya y Ruki les pidieron a los padres de su amigo que aguardaran ahí, que irían en seguida por su auto y los pasarían a buscar. En el camino, Jenrya avisó a su familia del nuevo acontecimiento y Ruki a sus amigos.

Llegaron en seguida a la casa (vivían en la casa materna de Ruki: su madre se había mudado a Tokyo y su abuela ya había fallecido hacía más de cuatro años), dejaron las cosas, tomaron otras y se metieron en seguida al coche.

—Renamon, síguenos por arriba, no entramos todos en el auto —avisó Ruki.

—¿Quieres que me lleve a Terriermon conmigo?

—¡Hey! Puedo moverme solo —se quejó el pequeño de orejas largas.

—Hazle caso a Ruki —pidió su tamer. Terriermon infló las mejillas y el digimon en forma de zorro amarillo lo tomó entre sus zarpas, dispuesto a llevárselo a su lado.

Cuando la pareja terminó apresuradamente de agarrar todo, se subieron al auto y Ruki encendió el coche. Salieron en seguida para la casa de los Matsuda a recoger los padres de Takato. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a la familia de Juri también, su padre, su hermanastro y su madrastra. La pelirroja dijo que no iban a entrar, pero el padre de Juri sonrió.

—No te preocupes, gracias por el gesto, iremos en un taxi que ya debe… —empezó a decir y un coche negro apareció—. ¡Viajen bien, nos vemos!

Así que los padres de Takato, junto a Guilmon y Culumon, se subieron al coche donde la pelirroja condujo hasta el hospital que le indicaron los Matsuda.

—¡Diablos! —Refunfuñó Ruki cuando se detenía frente a un semáforo—. ¡No le avisé a Ryo! ¿Está en el país, no? ¿O se fue afuera?

—Parte para una beca a Turquía la semana que viene, yo lo llamo —mientras ella volvía a acelerar, Lee le avisó las buenas nuevas. Le preguntó por el hospital donde se encontraba la pareja y que haría lo posible por ir hasta allá.

El castaño estaba sentado en una banca larga, solo, jugando con sus dedos, pestañando más de lo normal y se secaba de a ratos el sudor de la frente. Suspiraba mucho y empezaba a tener calor, así que se sacó el buzo que tenía y lo dejó a su lado. Volteó a ver la enorme bolsa blanca con nubecitas infantiles y sonrió: ¡sabía que todo estaba bien! Tenía su amuleto de la buena suerte con él, ¡su precioso D-Arc! Probablemente, ya no ocurrieran más desgracias en el mundo digital, pero llevarlo consigo le daba confianza.

—¡Takato!

Su "pequeño" dinosurio rojo venía dando tumbos y asustando al personal médico del hospital.

—¡Guilmon!

Tamer y camarada se abrazaron. Pronto vio a sus mejores amigos, sus padres, sus suegros y, diez minutos más tarde, Hirakazu y su novia Shuichon (su romance había molestado al principio al Lee de cabello azul, pero se acostumbró a la idea con el tiempo), Kenta y a los trompicones, Ryo entró, triunfante como siempre, al hospital y felicitó al de los googles amarillos (que hoy se los había puesto por algún motivo).

—¡Quiero ver a los dos mini Takatos! —exclamó Terriermon.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Renamon? —se extrañó Jen viendo a su compañero mientras éste se subía por su cabeza.

—Yo lo vi —respondió Shuichon mientras abrazaba a Lopmon entre sus brazos—. Y le dije que entrara.

—Renamon ocultó a Guardromon de la entrada del hospital —dijo Hirokazu—. ¡El muy andaba haciendo tremendo escándalo! Y eso que se lo repetí "No llames la atención".

Una enfermera, completamente anonadada por las criaturas, les pidió a los gritos que se le callaran. De buena manera.

Se enteraron que Yamaki les mandó los buenos augurios al matrimonio y apenas estén en la casa, los visitarían.

Luego de veinte minutos, una médica salió.

—¿El señor Matsuda?

—S-sí, soy yo —contestó el de ojos rojos, pálido, sudoroso y con las manos temblándole de manera desenfrenada. La médica le sonrió.

—Lo felicito. Su hija y su hijo nacieron sanos y sin problemas. Su mujer está muy bien.

Los vítores se hicieron oír. Todos abrazaron al nuevo y primer padre del grupo. La misma enfermera de antes los volvió a retar.

Todo fue fulgor ese día: Cuando les dieron el permiso de ingresar a la sala donde estaba Juri y los nuevos retoños, todos vieron que eran dos gotas de agua, que dormían plácidamente y que nadie dudaba de que iban a ser unos chicos animados y alegres como sus padres. Casi les agarra un infarto a los padres cuando Guilmon tomó a uno de los pequeños y casi se le cae.

Pero la foto del día había sido la de Renamon sosteniendo a los dos bebés.

—Serías una madre preciosa —comentó Ruki a su digimon, quien apenas se sonrojó y devolvió a los pequeños—. Pero ustedes nacen de huevos, ¿verdad? —la zorra amarilla asintió. Terriermon y Lopmon no pudieron sostener a los bebés debido a que eran algo grandes para ellos; MarineAngemon tampoco, pues sus pequeños bracitos no aguantarían. Pero se la pasó diciendo "pi pa pu" toda la tarde y tirando corazones, que molestaron un poco a Monodramon, pero Culumon jugaba con ellos alegremente.

—Toma uno, verás qué bonitos —Ryo tomó al niño con mucha delicadeza y se lo pasó a su digimon, quien no comprendía bien ése extraño sentimiento de tener algo tan frágil entre sus zarpas. El bebé se acurrucó y le tiró unas risitas. Aquello fue un momento muy dulce.

Y cuando la tarde se iba poniendo, decidieron, poco a poco, irse. En la habitación quedaron los padres, Guilmon y Culumon. Antes de que trajeran la cena, Takato le dijo a Juri que Yamaki los visitaría cuando volvieran y los hermanos Makoto y Ai también saludaron, junto a Impmon. Ella estaba muy feliz de tener muchísima gente que la rodeara con cariño y amor.

Antes de que todos se fueran a dormir, el castaño sostuvo con mucha ternura a su mujer entre sus brazos, sin lastimarla.

—Gracias por ser tan hermosa —agradeció Matsuda, con los ojos llorosos.

—No, gracias a ti por ser siempre la luz de mi vida —respondió ella, sonriendo y llorando—. Siempre extraño a mamá y a Leomon, ¡pero tú me enseñas a ser mejor cara día! Y ahora —ambos padres voltearon a ver a sus nuevos hijos—, tengo que ser fuerte para que a ellos no les falte nada.

—Seremos fuertes —corroboró Takato—. ¡Seremos los mejores padres del mundo!

Se tomaron de las manos, se besaron y, por esa noche, descansaron. Tenían dos vidas qué velar, enseñar y amar….


End file.
